


[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofI Would Follow Your Soul As It Leadsby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Seven moments in Eskel's life as Geralt's best friend - and the right hand of the Warlord of the North - as they build their Pack together.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405440) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:18:15  
 **Size:** 19.6 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-02-iwould-follow-your-soul-as-it-leads-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack02_IWouldFollowYourSoulAsItLeads_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> A little look behind the scenes:  
> Somehow, despite watching the entire series and listening to a few dozen podfics in the fandom, the combination of an unfamiliar name + the pronunciation of “R”s in the cast’s British accents + some rule of French pronunciation that I didn’t even realize I knew, left me convinced for a few months that Jaskier’s name was pronounced “Yask-ee- **ay** ” like in “dossier” and “sommelier.” It wasn’t until I’d completely recorded the first three stories in this series that I was listening to yet another podfic when I suddenly became aware of the reader’s pronunciation of the final R and was struck with the dawning horror that I may have been pronouncing it incorrectly the entire time. So I went straight to the source and watched Joey Batey read _The Last Wish_ on the assumption that if anyone ought to know it would him, and to my eternal chagrin, my mistake was immediately confirmed. I dithered for quite a while, but I couldn’t stand not to correct it. _At least,_ I thought, _Jaskier only appears in the last bit of this one, so it should be a pretty easy fix._ So I went to the story and searched “Jaskier” to find the first instance…only to discover, to my sheer delight, that he is never referred to by name in the story’s text. Bless you, inexplicifics!


End file.
